boogapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ateo
The Facts ''' His name is Angel. He's the oldest user on the board. He loves the 360, and is a self-proclaimed beast at CoD4 and SF4. He plays CCGs like Magic the Gathering, and used to play Vampire the Masquerade, but now spends most of his leisure time online or playing video games, and of course, GETTIN HIGH ALL DA DAM TYM, WORD UP YOOOOOOOOOOOOO 'Trivia '''' *Ateo iz venezoolan n doesn't afreyd of teh lung cancer :O *Ateo uses the word lulz as often as Zem whacks off *He's never played a Metal Gear Solid game. Ever. * Known for his attempt to unify The Lounge with its sister site, the late Wanderer's Haven. He failed miserably in his attempt, namely due to the chip on their Admin's shoulder involving another member of the Boogaloo. * Was the very first mod of the WH, but asked to be removed shortly after the board's creation to concentrate his efforts on the Lounge. His account ended up being deleted due to inactivity. '''History How did this dude waltz into a forum devoted primarily to the discussion of a game he knew nothing about and rise to the position of Admin, respected by most, and liked by many? Stick around for punch 'n pie then while I learn y'all a lil' sumthin'. During the period where most of the Boogaloo's users only had the dreaded GameFAQ's inferior forums to carry on discussions, Ateo was forming a COD clan with his brother, called Live2Kill. They recruited from many places, Gamefags being regrettably one of them. One of the few clan members they would wind up keeping from this site is none other than Brucie himself, AKA Dilla. Though a lousy Brit, he became well liked within L2K, and a regular poster on their forums-- which was incidentally a netfreehost forums (a fact that some community veterans can appreciate). Though liked by most, he became more closely associated with Ateo, and they became good ebuds via IM and the like. A few months go by, and then, quite suddenly, Dilla disappears from his clan. By the time they all begin to mourn the dirty redcoat for dead, he just as suddenly reappears to get back in touch with Angel and invite him to his new forums, the infamous CYOA, which he had apparently created during his mysterious absence. By the time Ateo came around to the board, it was a freaking mess. Pengy as mod is 'nuff said really. However, he almost instantly fell in rainbow-love with quite a few members, and so worked towards offering his pal Dilla suggestions based off of his prior experience with that particular type of forum, which in turn led to a partnership of sorts, as each trusted the other quite explicitly. Ateo would be the "silent partner", as the current mods were vehemently against him joining the staff based solely on his relationship with the Admin. In time, the state of the CYOA board began to degrade to an irreparable point, Angel suggested that the only way to save the community would be to start completely over, making the next forum accessible via invite only, and so The Hidden Roots was born. With a new beginning, Dilla felt that a new staff was in order, and made Ateo and Varks his only Mods. This was a smooth transition for most, as they were both respected board members by that time. From this point on is summed up quite succinctly here by the lyrical master, the vicious B-ron Technizzy, with help from others. Ateo still manages his clan forum to this day, and is a proud Admin and member of the Boogaloo community. 'Comments ' He is so awesome, when he dies, Hell will reject him and he will be sent Three Doors Down. lulz A chap in which I hold the utmost respect for. A comrade whom I hold in thine heart as kin. 420 smoketh thine weed, Angel. Smoketh thine weed...